


Babbi and Star

by berrybaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Babbi, Lu Han - Freeform, M/M, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Smut, Star - Freeform, Tagalog, car smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybaek/pseuds/berrybaek
Summary: Akala ni luhan ay ico-comfort niya lang ang boyfriend na si sehun, pero nauwi lang rin ito sa kandungan at subuan.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 21





	Babbi and Star

**Author's Note:**

> Ito naaaa aksjjsjsj patawarin niyo 'ko agad, hindi ako sanay magsulat o gumawa ng ganto kaya 'wag masyadong mag-expect HAHAHAHAHAHA ginawa ko ang lahat ng makakaya 'ko wag niyo 'ko i-judge huhu ayun lang bahala na akskjsjds enjoy kayo HAHAHAHA
> 
> —
> 
> From a HunHan/SeLu SNS au on twitter ♡ – https://twitter.com/yourdearbaek/status/1243215408749899776?s=19

"Hey star, anong nangyari? I mean, di mo naman kailangang mag-kwento agad if di ka pa ready. Pero please tell me that you're okay. I'm worried."

Bumangon naman nang tuluyan si sehun at saka hinila si luhan papasok sa loob ng sasakyan. He immediately hugged luhan at siniksik ang mukha sa leeg nito.

"I'm okay. Andito kana, kaya ayos na ako."

"Sehun naman, yung totoo kasi."

"Don't worry, i'm fine. Kailangan ko lang talagang huminga ng konti pero i'm okay."

Magkatabi lang sila sa upuan habang nakapulupot yung mga braso ni sehun sa waist ni luhan. 

"Nakakain ka ba nang ayos? Baka mamaya hindi mo nanaman tinapos pagkain mo porket andon ang mommy mo."

"Inubos ko po. Promise."

Sinuklay suklay ni luhan yung buhok ni sehun. Nakasiksik pa rin ito sa leeg niya at ramdam niya yung mainit na hininga nito kaya medyo nakikiliti siya.

"Tulog na sina jongdae at baekhyun?"

"Oo. After nung movie bagsak agad yung dalawa. Iyak ba naman nang iyak sa pinapanood namin."

Sehun chuckled at ramdam ni luhan yung paggalaw ng labi nito sa may balat niya sa leeg kaya tumaas yung balahibo niya. Jusko naman.

"Di ka pa inaantok?" Tanong niya kay sehun kasi medyo late na rin. Saka syempre hindi niya alam kung saan 'to matutulog. Kung sa condo ba o ano.

"Hmm... di pa." 

Lalong humigpit yung yakap sakaniya ni sehun tapos bigla siyang hinalikan nito sa pisngi. "Ikaw? Baka inaantok kana?"

Umiling naman si luhan kasi di pa talaga siya inaantok.

"Malala ba yung nangyari? San ka uuwi nyan? Babalik ka pa don?"

"Sa condo ako. Unless papatulugin mo 'ko sainyo."

"Sa condo ka nalang!" 

Natawa si sehun tapos hinalikan siya nang hinalikan sa cheeks. "Bango mo baby, nag-shower kana?"

"Oo. Bitaw nga muna, para kang ahas dyan."

Pero imbis na bumitaw, nag-stay lang si sehun sa posisyon na 'yon. 

"Kiss mo muna 'ko."

"Tss."

Hinawakan niya yung magkabilang pisngi ni sehun saka ito hinalikan sa labi nang tatlong beses.

Lalayo na sana si luhan nang hinalikan pa ulit siya ni sehun. Hinawakan nito ang baba niya saka siya hinalikan nang maraming beses sa lips. Hindi tumitigil si sehun kaya natawa siya.

"Awat na hoy."

Akala niya titigil na si sehun, pero nagulat siya nang hapitin nito ang bewang niya. Sehun is now massaging his waist. Hinalikan pa nito ang mga mata niya, pagkatapos ay yung tip ng ilong niya, then yung lips niya nanaman.

"I really love your lips, bab." Sabi pa nito sabay siksik nanaman sa may leeg niya.

"Se–" hindi na siya nakapagsalita nang maramdaman ang maliliit na halik ni sehun sa leeg niya. He can also hear sehun's small kisses, at minamasahe pa rin nito ang bewang niya.

"Extra clingy ka today ha."

"Bango mo talaga, bab." Inamoy amoy pa ni sehun yung leeg niya kaya naman na-estatwa siya sa kinauupuan niya.

Inaaliw niya lang talaga yung sarili niya sa pagkausap kay sehun kasi kanina niya pa nafi-feel na parang nadadala siya sa ginagawa nito. Ang sweet at sobrang lambing, pero bigla siyang naiinitan.

Maya maya ramdam niya na talaga yung paghalik ni sehun sa leeg niya kaya napayakap siya rito bigla. "Sehun, huy..."

"Hmm..." Rinig na rinig niya yung paghalik ni sehun sa balat niya kaya lalo siyang hindi mapakali.

Luhan was taken aback nang ma-feel ang isang kamay ni sehun na nakapatong na sa hita niya at mabagal itong hinahagod. Naka-shorts pa naman siya tapos medyo maikli pa. Ganto kasi yung suot niya kapag matutulog na. Maikling shorts na pambahay lang then shirt. Minsan lang siya mag-panjamas dahil naiinitan siya.

"I love you, lu."

Patuloy lang si sehun sa paghalik sakaniya. Hindi na siya makasalita kasi for some reason, gusto niya rin naman. Nakakakiliti na ewan. 

Maya maya nagulat nalang siya nang buhatin siya ni sehun paupo sa lap nito. Puta, naka-upo siya kay sehun paharap. Hindi tuloy siya maka-react lalo.

"Sehun ano ba 'yan." Natatawa pa siya kunwari pero kusa namang humawak yung mga kamay niya sa batok ni sehun. Clown naman pala. Chourst.

Sehun embraced his waist at lalong pinag-lapit ang distansya nila to kiss him again on his lips. This time, matagal ang halik at ramdam ni luhan ang mabagal na paggalaw ng labi ni sehun.

Sehun's lips was so soft. Parang sa isang iglap, ayaw nang bumitaw bigla ni luhan. Sehun is still kissing him, at parang kusa nalang na sinuklay ng kamay niya ang buhok ni sehun. 

"Hmm... sarap ng lips mo, baby." Sehun said between their kisses, at parang mas nagpadagdag pa yata 'yon ng init kay luhan.

They were kissing passionately, habang pahigpit nang pahigpit yung hawak ni sehun sa bewang niya. Yumakap na rin nang tuluyan si luhan kay sehun without him noticing na oo nga pala, naka-kandong pa rin siya kay sehun. 

Iniwan ni sehun ang mga labi ni luhan para halikan nanaman ang leeg nito. He really wants to kiss luhan on the neck dahil gustong gusto niya yung natural scent nito. 

Bago palang sila, madalas na talaga silang mag-lambingan. Super clingy talaga ni sehun, kaya nasanay na si luhan na basta basta nalang itong hahalik o yayakap sakaniya. Silang dalawa, sanay sa ganon. Pero madalas sabihin ni sehun sa sarili niya na kailangan niyang mag-control. He's addicted to luhan's scent, at isa talaga ito sa nagpapa-turn on sakaniya. 

Luhan is so soft. And his baby has a flawless and milky skin too. Fuck lang. Kahinaan ni sehun 'yon.

"Sehun..."

"Hmmm..."

Luhan knew that sehun would never stop dahil paborito talaga nitong halikan ang leeg niya. At of course, he likes it too whenever sehun is doing this, kaso nga lang, talagang tumataas yung balahibo niya at parang lagi siyang gulat.

"Star, wag kang mag-iwan ng m-mark." 

Medyo nauutal na si luhan dahil sa kakaibang nararamdaman. Sehun is so good at this. Yung palambutin ang tuhod niya at patahimikin siya sa simpleng pag-haplos at pag-halik lang nito. Lalo naman siyang napakapit kay sehun nang mahigpit nang maramdaman niya ang pagdila bigla ni sehun sa balat niya.

Sehun is now massaging his thighs habang ibinababa rin nito ang mga halik papunta sa collarbone niya.

Even sehun is now losing it. Para bang ayaw niya nang tumigil. He wants to kiss every part of luhan's face, yung leeg nito, pati ang dibdib.

Nanggigigil na si sehun, kaya hindi siya nakapag-pigil at nag-iwan siya ng marka sa may collarbone ni luhan. Ang sarap halikan nito dahil sa malambot at makinis nitong balat.

"S-sehun, sabi ko wag—" sehun kissed luhan again on the lips. This time, dama ni luhan na mas aggressive na ang halik nito. Mabilis, mas malakas, at may dila pang kasama.

Luhan kissed back. Automatic nanaman na humagod ang mga kamay niya sa buhok ng boyfriend. Luhan let out a soft moan when he felt sehun's tongue roaming inside his mouth. Bago ang paraan ng paghalik ni sehun ngayon, pero he likes it.

Patuloy lang sila sa paghahalikan at pag-romansa sa labi ng isa't isa. Rinig na rinig sa loob ng sasakyan ang ingay ng mga magkadikit nilang labi, at parang mababaliw si sehun dahil mukhang hindi niya kayang mag-kontrol ngayon, lalo pa't luhan is letting him do what he wants. 

"Baby..." sehun whispered then he kissed luhan's left ear. Hindi pa siya nakuntento at dinilaan niya pa ito kaya lalong nabuhayan si luhan. Hindi niya alam kung bakit ganito na sila bigla ngayon, pero wala na siyang pakialam. It's sehun anyway.

He felt sehun's right hand massaging his waist again for the nth time. Habang yung isang kamay nito ay unti unti nang pumapasok sa loob ng shirt niya, habang hinahalikan din nito ang buong mukha niya. Sehun's hand was so warm, at napaiktad siya ng bahagya nang maramdaman nitong hinahaplos na ni sehun ang isang dibdib niya.

"Shit sehun.."

Dahil sa reaksyon ni luhan ay mas ginanahan si sehun. Tangina talaga, hindi na siya makapag-pigil pa. Kanina pa siya nanggigigil. 

He continued kissing luhan while massaging his chest at dahilan iyon para mas mag-init si luhan. Biglang init ang buong katawan niya dahil sa kamay ni sehun. Isama mo pa yung walang tigil na paghalik at pag-dila nito sa labi at leeg niya.

Sa sobrang gigil ni sehun, hindi niya na kinaya at hinanap na ng isa pang kamay niya ang pwet ni luhan, saka pinisil ang isang pisngi nito. With that, parang nabaliw si luhan at medyo inangat pa ang pwet para mas mahawakan pa 'yon ni sehun. Napasabunot tuloy siya sa boyfriend at nagpakawala nanaman ng mahinang ungol.

Hindi pa nakuntento si sehun at pareho nang pinag-diskitahan ng dalawang kamay niya ang pwet ng magandang naka-kandong sakaniya. He's squeezing and massaging luhan's ass, habang si luhan naman ay hindi na alam ang gagawin sa ibabaw niya.

"Luhan, nanggigigil ako sa'yo. And i think kapag nagpatuloy 'to, baka hindi ko na talaga mapigilan. We can stop if you want." 

Luhan kissed sehun's lips bago halikan nang maliliit at ilang beses ang leeg nito at saka bumulong. "Let's continue."

Napamura si sehun sa isip at dahil sa sinabi ni luhan ay agad niyang sinipsip ang taas ng dibdib nito. Nag-iwan nanaman siya ng marka doon at saka mas inilapit si luhan sakaniya.

Luhan can already feel sehun's erection, at halos manghina nalang siya nang maramdaman iyon malapit sa pwet niya. Hinubad niya ang shirt niya at basta nalang ito inilagay sa sahig ng sasakyan.

Sehun immediately licked one of his nipples, at kusa nalang siyang napakapit sa buhok nito. The taller is still massaging his butt, at napapatingala nalang talaga siya.

"My god sehun it feels so good..." walang tigil sa pagdila at pagsupsop si sehun sa dibdib niya. Lalo pang ginalingan nito nang marinig ang ungol niya. Kung saan saan na rin gumagala ang kamay nito. Hahaplusin ang bewang niya, pupunta sa hita niya, tapos ay babalik ulit sa pwet niya.

He unbuttoned sehun's polo at dali dali din naman itong inalis ni sehun. Pagkatapos mahubad ay agad na idinampi ni luhan ang mga kamay niya sa dibdib nito. Matigas at malapad, kaya't lalong ginanahan si luhan na haplusin ito.

"Shit, lu.." sehun said while alternately kissing his neck and chest. Kita niya ang init sa mga mata ng boyfriend niya, at parang ang satisfying makita ng itsura nito ngayon.

Pawis at walang tigil sa paghalik sakaniya. Sobrang horny nito ngayon. At hawang hawa si luhan dito.

They started kissing passionately again. Malakas ang tunog ng halikan nila, pero nandon ang bagal at lambing. Sehun's hands are still holding and caressing luhan's ass, at naramdaman ni sehun na matigas na talaga ang nasa baba niya.

Luhan could feel it too, at mas matigas na ito ngayon kesa kanina. At dahil sa horny na rin si luhan, hindi niya na rin napigilan ang sarili at mas hinigpitan pa ang kapit sa leeg ni sehun.

Then he started to grind on sehun's hard member. 

"Fuck~"

"Hmmm... ahh~"

Nakasuot lang si sehun ng medyo manipis na slacks ngayon dahil nga umattend ito ng family dinner. At kada nga gagawin 'yon ay madalas silang naka-semi formal. Kaya naman kitang kita ni luhan ang bukol na inuupuan niya at alam niya ring nakatayo na talaga ito.

Mabagal lang ang pag-grind ni luhan sa ibabaw ni sehun at sinisiguro niyang malapit talaga ito sa pwet niya. Humigpit tuloy ang kapit ni sehun dito sabay squeeze na may halong panggigigil. 

"Baby... shit~"

Napa-sandal at napa-pikit si sehun sa upuan habang naka-suporta sa pwet niya ang mga kamay ng boyfriend. Nakahawak naman siya sa balikat nito at patuloy lang na nagsasayaw sa kandungan nito. Kahit si luhan ay napapakagat labi sa ginagawa. Sobrang tigas ni sehun. Pinapadaan niya pa sa may hiwa niya ang kahabaan nito kaya napatingala na rin siya.

"You're so hard, se... ahh~"

"Why are you so good at this?" Lalong nabaliw si luhan nang maramdaman niyang marahan ding iginagalaw ni sehun ang bewang at sinasalubong ang pag-giling niya sa ibabaw nito. Bahagya ring isinasakto ni sehun ang ari sa may butas niya. Ramdam na ramdam niya dahil manipis lang din naman ang shorts niya.

Sehun is big, at siguradong sigurado si luhan.

Natigil ang pag-ungol ni luhan nang halikan nanaman siya ng nobyo. Bumaba ang halik nito sa balikat niya, sa braso niya, hanggang sa dinilaan at sinipsip nanaman nito ang dibdib niya.

"Sehun, please..."

"Please what, baby?" Sehun answered while kissing his chest, non stop.

"I want more."

"Like?"

Luhan was hesitant for a while, pero sinagot niya rin. "Gagawin ba natin?"

Napatigil si sehun, then he looked at luhan's eyes.

"It's okay with me, pero i think this is not the right place... And are you sure that you're ready?"

Yumakap naman si luhan sakaniya. "I don't know. But i want you right now."

Sehun chuckled then he kissed luhan's hair. 

"I don't want you to have your first experience inside a car. I still think we should do it in bed. Besides, hindi ba masyado pang maaga? Don't get me wrong, i want us to do it ha. Also, i want you to know that i am not forcing you, and i would never force you."

Naramdaman ni sehun yung maliliit na halik ni luhan sa leeg niya. "I know. So... if we can't do it, can i just blow you nalang?"

Sehun was taken aback. Hindi niya inexpect 'yon. Habang si luhan, wala nang pakialam. Basta ang gusto niya ngayon, maangkin si sehun. Init na init talaga siya. Based sa naramdaman niya kanina, sigurado talaga itong malaki 'yon kaya sumagi tuloy sa isip niyang bigyan ng blow job ang boyfriend. Iniisip niya palang kanina, parang gusto niya na agad lumuhod.

"Baby, are you sure?"

"Ooh fuck..." 

Hindi na kinaya ni sehun at napa-ungol na talaga siya. Luhan is giving him a handjob. Mabagal lang nung una, pero nang tumagal ay binilisan nito ang pagtaas baba sa tite niya. Nakabukaka si sehun at nakaluhod si luhan sa pagitan ng mga hita niya. Ang slacks na suot kanina ay nakababa na ngayon, pati ang brief.

Luhan is still amazed how big sehun is. Inexpect naman niyang malaki, pero hindi niya inakala na ganito pala. Sobrang laki nito, matigas, at maugat. Kaya nang makita niya ito ay nanlaki talaga ang mata niya. Ngayon napapaisip siya kung kakasya ito sa bibig niya.

"Baby... ahhh~" Medyo napapaangat na ang bewang ni sehun dahil sa sarap humagod ni luhan. Mainit ang kamay nito at ang galing humawak.

Halos mawala naman sa sarili si sehun nang dilaan ni luhan pataas ang tite niya. Mabagal, at madiin. Ilang ulit pang ginawa 'yon ni luhan, hanggang sa dilaan din nito ang ulo ng matigas niyang alaga. Napapikit si sehun dahil putangina, ramdam niya ang init ng dila ni luhan. 

At kung kanina ay nakalagay ang dalawang braso nito sa may ulunan, ngayon ay napahawak na siya nang tuluyan sa buhok ni luhan dahil bigla nitong isinubo ang ulo ng tite niya. Ang lambot ng labi ni luhan ang siyang nakapagpadagdag ng sensasyong nararamdaman ni sehun. 

"Hmmm... fuck~"

Maya maya ay unti unti nang isinubo ni luhan nang buo ang katigasan ni sehun. Nasa kalahati palang siya ay para na siyang maiiyak, pero ayos lang dahil sa isang banda ay gusto niya rin naman. Sinubukan niya pang isagad ito, pero hindi na talaga kaya, kaya naman nagsimula na siyang ilabas masok ito sa bibig niya.

Mabagal ang pagtaas baba ng ulo niya. Humigpit ang hawak ni sehun sa buhok niya, kaya mas ginanahan siya sa ginagawa. Napaungol rin nang mahina si luhan nang marinig niya ang paulit ulit na mura ni sehun dahil sa sarap ng ginagawa niya ngayon.

"Fuck, baby... you're so good at this tangina~"

Bumilis ang pagsubo niya sa tite ni sehun, kaya naman dalawang kamay na nito ang nakahawak sa buhok niya. 

"Hmmm..." ungol ni luhan habang pinipilit na isagad pa ang ang tite ni sehun sa lalamunan niya. Baka sakaling makaya niya. 

Ang kagustuhan ni luhan na maisagad ang alaga ni sehun sa lalamunan niya ay nangyari nga nang maramdaman niya ang unti unting pag-angat nanaman ng bewang nito. Bahagyang sinasalubong ang bawat subo niya. Lalo siyang napa-ungol. At ang mga ungol niyang 'yon ang siya ring nakapag-padagdag ng sarap kay sehun, dahil damang dama nito ang nililikhang vibration ng ungol ng nobyo.

"Tangina... ang init ng bibig mo, lu."

Ang mabagal at dahan dahang pagsalubong ni sehun sa bawat pagsubo ni luhan ay naging mabilis at matunog. Medyo naluha si luhan dahil lumalakas ang bayo ni sehun sa bibig niya, at talagang ramdam na niya ang ulo ng tite nito na tumatama sa lalamunan niya, pero ayos lang. Ang satisfying makita na nasasarapan si sehun sa ginagawa niya. 

"Ahh baby, sarap~"

Sobrang lakas na ng tunog ng pagbayo ni sehun, at mas bumibilis din lalo. Hindi niya na ininda ang pagsabunot nito sa buhok niya at hinayaan nalang na paulit ulit at walang tigil nitong binabayo nang marahas ang bibig niya.

"Ahhh... fuck!" Medyo bumagal na ang galaw ni sehun at may konti nang nalasahan si luhan mula sa ulo ng alaga nito. Malapit na si sehun.

Lalong binilisan ni luhan ang pagsubo at bago niya tuluyang pakawalan ang katigasan ni sehun ay isang sobrang bagal na hagod ang ginawa niya rito gamit ang bibig niya. Madiin din ang pagkakasubo at unti unting niluwa ito. Medyo nagtagal siyang hagudin ang ulo nito kaya't napaangat nanaman ang bewang ni sehun. Tuluyan na niya itong pinakawalan at dahil sa sobrang bagal, nag-create ito ng popping sound.

Agad naman niyang hinand job ang tite ni sehun para tuluyan na itong labasan. "Malapit na baby, come on..."

Binilisan pa ni luhan at maya maya lang din ay sumabog na nga ang katas ni sehun. Nalagyan siya sa mukha kaya medyo natawa siya. Ang kalat tuloy.

Agad siyang pinunasan ni sehun sa mukha niya gamit ang panyo mula sa bulsa ng slacks nito. Tayong tayo pa rin ang tite ni sehun at bungad na bungad pa rin ito sa harapan niya. 

Sehun's dick was worth it. Sarap na sarap siya kanina habang sinusubo ito. Halos mawala rin siya sa sarili.

Binuhat siya ni sehun pabalik sa lap nito at saka hinalikan sa labi ng tatlong beses. 

"Sarap. Galing mo."

At dahil ramdam niya nanaman ang alaga ni sehun sa may pwetan niya, nagsimula nanaman siyang mag-grind. "Hmm... tigas pa din se~"

"Fuck luhan, wag mong simulan."

Luhan smirked. "Bakit? Gusto mo pa? Sarap?"

"Sobra."

He kissed luhan's neck. Nanaman. 

"Tuwad."

Nagulat si luhan. "Ha?"

"Sabi ko baby tuwad ka. Hawak ka sa dalawang upuan sa harap. It's my turn."

Hindi nakagalaw si luhan. Nag-init nanaman siya.

"Come on bab, kanina pa 'ko nanggigigil dito oh." Sabay pisil ni sehun sa pwet niya.

Fuck.

Bumaba naman si luhan mula sa lap ni sehun saka may pag-aalinlangang tumalikod dito. Hinubad niya ang shorts at suot na brief sabay hawak sa dalawang upuan na nasa harapan. 

"Shit." 

Parang nawala naman sa ulirat si sehun nang tumambad sakaniya ang napaka-kinis at napaka-puting pwet ni luhan. Sobrang sexy ng bewang nito at sobrang ganda din ng hubog ng pwet. Naka-damit pa nga lang ito ay alam na ni sehun na bilugan ito, pero ngayon na nasa harapan na niya at nakahain pa para sakaniya, ay halos mabaliw nalang siya. 

Walang wala ang dinner niya kanina.

**Author's Note:**

> SO AYON HAHAHAHAHA SORRY AGAD ITO LANG ANG KERI KO JSKSKSKSJS 🤧✋ SORRY DIN SA TYPOS HUHU MAHAL KO KAYONG LAHAT!!!


End file.
